Due to the large number of cables which are required and corresponding cable clips, cable forms of aircraft and spacecraft are of an extremely complex construction and are heavy. Furthermore, a later expansion of the cable form or a modular construction thereof is difficult to realise. The design process for laying such a cable form is time-consuming, complex and very susceptible to errors. Customer-specific adaptations and requirements can only be realised where a considerable constructive complexity is involved.
In aircraft and spacecraft, optical waveguides embedded in fibre composite components are used to monitor damage. WO 2007/063145 A1 describes a fibre composite structure with an optical fibre which is embedded at least in portions in the fibre composite structure and is used for monitoring damage of the fibre composite structure. However, such embedded optical waveguides are also suitable for transmitting data. A problem, however, of embedded optical waveguides is the connection thereof to external optical waveguides which are not embedded in the fibre composite component, for example for connecting the embedded optical waveguide to an optical waveguide plug connection.
Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,039,276 B2 describes a method and a device for coupling a first optical transmission means, for example an optical fibre, which is embedded in a fibre composite component of an aircraft and spacecraft, with a second optical transmission means such as an optical fibre which is arranged outside the fibre composite component. The method comprises: determining the position of the first optical element which is embedded in the composite component, for example by means of radioscopy; forming an opening by laser beam machining or drilling into the composite component up to the first optical transmission means; and producing an optical connection between the first and second optical transmission means at the interface of the opening and the first optical transmission means. However, a disadvantage of this arrangement is that it is difficult to sever in a controlled manner the embedded optical transmission means due to the simultaneous severing of the fibre composite component and the first optical transmission means. Consequently, it is necessary to finish the embedded optical waveguide after severing to obtain a satisfactory optical connection to the external optical waveguide. This implies an enormous production expense and increases the reject rate. Therefore, the method cannot be used on an industrial scale.